ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Diorite
Anyone know if this drops from any Aura Statue in the zone or just the ones around Ulli's room? I hear Yes and No all over the internet and can't really trust people on a few other major FFXI sites anymore haha. Bekisa - Ramuh 11MAR2007 @ 0005 GMT Please try to avoid edit wars. It doesn't hurt to have a page with possibly incorrect information, that's the whole point of the verification tag. There are plenty of other pages I can link to that have a verification tag with respect to an item that hasn't been obtained yet, they are typically removed over time, as the enemies are killed more and more. In the meantime, having the tag there spells out as clearly as possible that you are not to rely on the information as fact. Just to be clear, I personally don't think it drops from Darksteel Golems. It's just that the tag doesn't hurt, and at least in the meantime, if people are going to Ro'Maeve to try to farm them, that just means less competition on Enkidus for you. --Divisortheory 16:46, 14 March 2007 (EDT) Ro'Maeve Golems and Diorite I honestly don't see how this can be incorporated even with the tag, the one who originally made the claim, Tulia reversed it by stating the source he got it from had lied and thusly removed it from the article. Not to mention you can't prove that something can't drop from something, only by actually seeing it drop. Why would golems in Ro'Maeve drop it anyway, that's like claiming that Gigas in Xarcabard drop Moldy Buckler. You can be all the stubborn you want and insist that it drops, but you'll never be able to prove it because it will not drop. I highly doubt that it does on the grounds that it's in an entirely different region and previous claims were reversed, and until somebody can provide proof, I don't think it should be a part of the article. --Charitwo 16:51, 14 March 2007 (EDT) What if he said the source he got it from lied because he wanted the camp to himself since all the other ones were full of people? I don't know what other people's intentions are. And what's the harm in having a verification tag up for a week until more people feel comfortable knowing it doesn't drop there? The verification tag means "I heard this from a guy who heard it from his brother's mule's uncle that this drops there". The only evidence I've heard so far is a guy said his LS mate got a Diorite from killing Darksteel Golems, then came back the next day and said he lied. Not only does this sound rather suspicious, but with the verification tag up, perhaps it will convince more people to go there and actually kill Darksteel Golems, then we can get some actual evidence one way or the other. --Divisortheory 16:54, 14 March 2007 (EDT) It's all hearsay, yes, but I'll go along with it for a week as you said, and if nothing comes up, I don't see why it should remain any longer. It's been two days since the original claim, so I'll count that into the weeks grace period. --Charitwo 17:01, 14 March 2007 (EDT) A week sounds good, but this should be an active verification, to give it a chance to be disproven by many. If it's put on the forums, if all the people that read it can't get it to drop in a week, I can agree that it can be removed. Just give it a fair chance to be proven or disproven. --Chrisjander 21:08, 14 March 2007 (EDT) If Beaux does not appear and justify his entry, then deletion of the Darksteel Golem entry is justified. One week is sufficient. --Mierin 15:51, 15 March 2007 (EDT) It's been one week since the first claim, and Beaux has not justified his claim. Consequently, I'm removing it from the article. --Charitwo 20:06, 20 March 2007 (EDT) :I don't know what claim you're talking about. I didn't make any claim. The only one here who hasn't justified his claim is Charitwo. You said yourself that you can't prove that it doesn't drop the item. I never made any claim about anything. --Beaux 11:12, 25 March 2007 (EDT) ::If you can go kill them in an exp or LS party and if one eventually drops, take a screenshot of the log and upload it as a temporary image to prove that it does drop from it. Otherwise there should be no need for it to be posted now unless it can be officially verified otherwise. --Wayka 13:25, 25 March 2007 (EDT) ::In fact, you have made a claim. By placing the Ro'maeve drop on the page, you are claiming it has dropped there. It is virtually impossible to prove a negative. Ther is no screenshot Charitwo can make that would definitively prove that it does not drop in Ro'maeve. However, you have placed the edit in the wiki. You have claimed it drops there. This claim can be proven simply by providing a screenshot of it dropping in Ro'maeve. Until then, your edit is unsubstantiated. --Mierin 09:43, 26 March 2007 (EDT) :::No, I haven't made a claim. I was only undoing someone else's stupidity; undoing a change that shouldn't have been made. --Beaux 12:13, 29 March 2007 (EDT) ::::The fact of the matter is, by making the edit that it does drop there, that is a claim. We gave sufficient time to allow verification to be made that it does drop there, and nothing was reported in the alotted time. Therefore, until proof (read: screenshot) can be furnished to prove that it does, it shall not be placed back in the article. --Charitwo 12:17, 29 March 2007 (EDT) :::::Undoing a mistake is not a claim. I never claimed it dropped there, I never thought it dropped there, I was just undoing a change that someone else should not have made. --Beaux 12:28, 29 March 2007 (EDT) ::::::You weren't undoing anything. This is how it went down. Tulia made the original claim, then I added the tag, then Tulia reversed his claim and removed the entry. Then you reverted his change by placing it back in the article, thusly re-making the claim. After some debate and difference of opinion, Mierin gave it one week to be verified. Nobody came up with any proof, therefore the entry was not justified, and consequently removed. --Charitwo 12:34, 29 March 2007 (EDT) :::::::Reverting a change that shouldn't have been made is not a claim. I never made any claim. --Beaux 12:39, 29 March 2007 (EDT) ::::::::You did not make the claim, it is not up to you to revert it, unless you are re-making the claim. So which is it? Are you reverting something you are not supposed to, or re-making the claim? --Charitwo 12:46, 29 March 2007 (EDT) :::::::::Only the person to make a claim should revert it? So it's just supposed to stay having been handled wrong forever if that person never comes back? --Beaux 12:50, 29 March 2007 (EDT) ::::::::::Could you reword that, I'm not sure I'm understanding what you are saying. Hypothetically, I could make a claim that Gigas in Xarcabard drop Moldy Buckler. And play out all the elements of this debate the same. Which is an identical situation, except it involves a different family and a different pop item for a different NM. Tulia retracted his claim, and it is his right to do so, as it would be mine to retract a claim I could make about the Xarcabard Gigas dropping Moldy Buckler would such a claim exist. --Charitwo 12:54, 29 March 2007 (EDT) :::::::::::We all seem to agree that it can't be proven that the item does not drop in Ro'Maeve. By the same logic also, Tulia has no proof that the "source lied". (I don't know anything about this "source", but the source may have just said they were lying because they decided it would be better if no one else knew about this drop location.) Tulia should have left the verification tag longer to give more time to see if the source was really lying or not. (In other words, Divisortheory handled the situation correctly.) --Beaux 13:02, 29 March 2007 (EDT) ::::::::::::You're right, you can't prove something cannot happen. And Divisortheory handled the situation because I asked her to intervene. Chrisjander and Mierin backed up that decision. More time had passed and it was not proven, therefore it was removed. --Charitwo 13:21, 29 March 2007 (EDT) Mobs that drop Diorite In the June 6th 2007 update, "The monster that drops the item "Diorite" has been changed." I have heard that the Nexus Statues now drop it, and the Enkidu no longer do, but have not had a chance to farm either since the update. We will be doing so today (and will post results after), but was wondering if anyone else had experimented post-update? Kix 11:19, 12 June 2007 (CDT) Diorite Drops Confirmed Diorite does drop from the Aura Statues near Ullikummi's pop spot as well as near The Celestial Nexus. Camped there last night and it dropped so all Aura Statues do drop the Diorite. Diorite and light day im wondering if light day impacts the drop rate for diorites, i seem to have only go mine to drop on light day, any ideas? -- Eternallight not a single diorite dropped in the hour of light day we farmed. I rocky 01:35, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :we just got a diorite drop on light day drhojo 21:00, 28 May 2009 (UTC)